1. Technical Field
This invention relates to power converters, and more specifically to avoiding reverse recovery conditions during power converter operation.
2. Related Art
Typical power converters implement one or more switches to selectively apply a voltage source to an output load. Various power converter configurations may be used such as a half-bridge configuration. Transistors, such as metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs) may be used as the switches in the half-bridge arrangements. During operation, internal diodes of some transistors may store electrical charge due to conduction properties of the internal diodes. Electrical current spikes through the transistors may occur due to the stored electrical charge. These electrical current spikes may contribute to a significant amount of power loss through dissipation in the transistors.